Seconde Chance
by Dragonna
Summary: Les dieux avaient un sens de l'humour très douteux par moment. Qui aurait pensé qu'ils feraient "ça" suite à l'ultime duel du pharaon avec son hôte.


****Disclaimer**** **:** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 ** **Genre:**** Fluff! Family! Tranches de Vie

 ** **Personnages:**** Les frères Kaiba, Atem, les gardiens du tombeau, Yugi et ses amis.

 ** **Pairings:**** Nope?

 ** **Note:**** Quoi? Non ce n'est pas bizarre d'écrire du fluff/familial entre Seto et Baby!Atem dans certaines fics, et d'écrire du Prideshipping dans d'autres fics, non?

Note 2: Je réalise que dans l'animé, le prêtre Seth n'a pas grandit au palais. Donc disons que c'est légèrement UA puisque ici il a grandit avec son cousin (sans savoir qui était son père cependant)

* * *

 ** _ **Seconde Chance**_**

* * *

 _Les dieux devaient avoir un sens de l'humour douteux._

 _ _Très douteux.__

Au début, tout le monde avait pensé que Atem pourrait enfin reposer en paix, avec ses proches. Dans l'au-delà. Et tous, malgré leur chagrin et leurs désirs, voyaient bien que l'ancien pharaon était fatigué, vraiment lassé, et voulait partir.

 _Mais qu'avait-il eu au juste? Une vie **si** courte. _

Une enfance de 11 ans, avant que son père ne commence à tomber malade, et ne meurt un an plus tard. Son enfance avait été détruite dès son douzième été. Élevé au rang de dieu vivant, il avait du dirigé un pays, abandonnant l'innocence et les jeux.

 _Il avait du devenir adulte trop vite._

 _Malgré ses connaissances, son génie, ses habiletés, il était toujours un enfant..._

 _Et il n'était pas prêt._

A 14 ans, il avait du avoir ses premiers rapports sexuels, sous l'œil désolé de Mahaad et de Seth, qui auraient bien aimé épargné cela au jeune garçon. Ils avaient d'ailleurs du le consoler la journée qui avait suivie. Heureusement cela ne s'était pas reproduit souvent.

 _Même si l'on disait qu'il devait avoir rapidement un héritier._

A 16 ans, il avait vu la momie de son père être traîné plus bas que terre par ce satané voleur, puis avait vu mourir Mahaad, son frère de cœur. Et quelques mois plus tard, à quelques jours de ses 17 ans, il était mort, blessé trop sévèrement pour espérer guérir et avait, dans ses ultimes forces, scellé son ennemi dans son puzzle, avec son âme, utilisant son nom, son identité, comme cadenas.

Enfin, il avait passé 3000 ans dans une tombe sombre et froide. Sa mémoire s'était petit à petit effacée, ses souvenirs s'étaient étiolés.

Il était seul, sans savoir quoique soit sur lui-même.

 _ _Qui était-il?__

 _ _Qu'était-il?__

 _ _Il n'en avait aucune idée.__

Ne restait en lui que la colère et l'angoisse, deux sentiments qui le consumaient...et dès qu'il s'était réveillé dans l'âme de Yugi, pensant être lui-aussi l'adolescent, il avait fait payé tous ceux qui faisait souffrir Yugi...

 _...qui le faisait souffrir._

Sans la moindre pitié, ou presque, une rage et une frustration brûlantes le consumant à chaque mauvaise action contre "Yugi" et ses proches.

 _Et maintenant, après tout ce temps, après avoir retrouvé nom et souvenirs...il pensait avoir enfin le droit au repos._

 _ _Enfin.__

 _ _Après tout ce temps.__

«Tu as tellement souffert...Fils de Rê.»Cette voix était douce, maternelle, chaleureuse. Une voix qui semblait entourer, étreindre. Une voix tendre et aimante. Une voix qui paraissait à la fois inconnu et si familière. «Tu mérite d'être heureux, sans tous ces fardeaux et ces douleurs. Tu mérite la paix.

\- Qui êtes vous?»

Un doux rire retentit. «Cela importe peu mon enfant.» Le temple où ils se trouvaient sembla se réchauffer, installant une atmosphère familière impossible à définir. «Je t'ai regardé divin pharaon, héritier d'Horus et de Râ. Ta souffrance a été bien trop grande à mes yeux. Tu mérites une récompense pour tes actes. Une _véritable_ récompense.»

Atem entendit des chuchotement derrière lui, ses amis se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Son coeur battait. _ _Allait-on le forcer à rester dans ce monde, pensant lui faire plaisir, avec le poids de tous ces souvenirs trop douloureux?__ Il se sentait si vieux, si fatigué, à une époque qui n'était plus la sienne. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander le repos, demander à revoir ceux qu'il aimait. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. «Je...»

Un doux rire retentit, et les paroles s'élevèrent à nouveau «Je sais ce que tu veux, au plus profond de ton cœur. Je sais comment te soulager. Me fais-tu confiance pour apaiser ton âme?»

 _ _Cette voix, si maternelle et familière.__

 _ _Cette voix, si tendre et si chaude.__

Il ne la connaissait pas et avait pourtant l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue. Comme si avait chuchoté des mots tendres à son oreilles depuis le berceau. Avant même d'avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il fallait dire, il répondit: «Oui. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je veux que ce poids soit enlevé de mes épaules...je veux être libre...

\- Alors ainsi soit-il. Je te souhaite le bonheur mon petit Horus.»

* * *

 _Et un éclair illumina le temple, forçant toutes les personnes présentes à fermer les yeux._

 _Pendant quelques instants il y eut un silence total._

* * *

Mais vite chacun rouvrit les yeux, retrouvant l'environnement du temple. Les gardiens du tombeaux qui ne semblaient pas plus comprendre ce qui s'était passé. La porte dont, l'œil d'or brillait, éclairait le temple, d'une lueur douce et délicate. Et ils aperçurent la veste que Atem portait comme cape qui traînait au sol.

 _Et l'ancien Roi...n'était plus là_.

Tous s'entre-regardèrent et Anzu fut la première à parler «Il ne peut pas être partit.»Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux «Il ne peut pas...pas sans nous avoir dit au revoir!» chuchota-t-elle, presque dans un sanglot de douleur. Elle espérait tellement que cela soit juste un rêve, qu'elle allait se réveiller et qu'Atem serait là, avec eux, disant qu'il voulait rester dans ce monde.

 _Il ne peut pas être partit tout court._

 _Il ne peux pas nous laisser._

 _Il n'a pas le droit de nous laisser._

Elle avait réellement espérée qu'il ne parte pas du tout. Qu'il décide de vivre. _Que ce corps offert pour la cérémonie soit définitif ou qu'il doive retourner dans le puzzle.._.Elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse. Pas comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

 _ _Ce n'était pas juste!__

 _ _Qu'il reste avec eux! Peu importait à quel point ce désir était égoïste.__

Yugi s'approcha lentement, sursautant quand la cape bougea et glissa, laissant apparaître une petite tête ébouriffée aux cheveux de trois couleurs. Deux yeux rouges s'ouvrirent pour regarder autour de lui. __Un bébé égyptien__ _._ Il semblait avoir environ un an. Il était vêtu d'un petit habit de lin qui semblait très traditionnel (antique même) et bordé de doré. Sa peau était colorée comme chaque personne native de ce pays. Il avait aussi d'étrange sortes de "bracelets" couleur or (et probablement en une telle matière aussi) autour des chevilles et des poignets, et ses pieds étaient nus.

Il regarda autour de lui, l'air ébahi. Et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, tandis qu'il se mettait à pleurer, se retrouvant seul dans un endroit inconnu, entouré d'inconnus. Où étaient ses proches, pourquoi toutes ces personnes étaient-elle différentes? Il voulait...il voulait ...

 _ _Personne ne le savait mais il était redevenu tel qu'il était à un an.__

 _ _Physiquement et moralement.__

Yugi se précipita pour le ramasser mais le manque d'expérience, combiné à sa panique ( _ _comment le faire arrêter de crier?__ ) le fit le tenir maladroitement. L'enfant se débattit, sans cesser de pleurer, se mettant même à hurler. Il ne reconnaissait personne ici. _Ni son père, ni "Maha", ni "Set"._

 _ _Il était terrifié.__

 _ _Affolé.__

Anzu voulut venir au secours de son ami d'enfance, mais elle n'eut pas plus de succès. L'enfant devenait rageur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Complètement perdu. Personne d'autre n'eut de succès. Il les rejeta tous, ayant même une vraie crise vis-à-vis de Bakura, qui s'empressa de le passer au seul véritable adulte présent dans le temple. Il sembla se calmer un peu avec le grand-père de Yugi, le regardant intensément pendant quelques secondes, mais rapidement son visage se froissa de colère et il fondit à nouveau en larmes.

 _Comme s'il avait eu un espoir vite déçu._

Izushu décida d'intervenir, pensant qu'un visage égyptien rassurerait peut-être plus le bébé. Elle se saisit du petit, et le cala contre elle, correctement. Il hoqueta, reniflant. Puis regarda autour de lui, cherchant un visage connu, un endroit connu.. _.n'importe quoi._ Il était terrifié, apeuré et voulait désespérément de l'affection.

 _Et son regard se riva sur Seto Kaiba._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tendit les bras vers le PDG en trench-coat, sa voix s'élevant pour la première fois dans le temple, réduisant tous le monde au silence «SET!»

 _Était-ce son premier mot?_

L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahi. Quelque chose en lui le poussa à faire un pas en avant, presque en réponse à l'appel du petit. Celui-ci se débattit, voulant aller vers le châtain, babillant ces trois lettres encore et encore. _Kaiba était plus grand, plus pâle que l'enfant de 4 ou 5 ans qu'aurait du être le dénommé Set dans les souvenirs confus du bébé. Mais Atem voulait aller vers cette personne qui ressemblait tellement à Set. Comme si quelque chose l'appelait. Comme s'il émanait de lui quelque chose de rassurant et de si familier,_ _ **tellement comme Set.**_

La gardienne soupira et le posa au sol. Il fit maladroitement quelques pas, trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol, s'étalant sur le sol froid. Ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. Mais avant que quiconque ait pu faire un mouvement, Seto s'était déjà avancé (élancé?) pour soulever le petit dans ses bras, le calant contre lui avec aisance.

Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'adresse avec laquelle il exécutait ces gestes en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour s'assurer du bien être du bébé.

«Là...là...Tout va bien.»

L'enfant renifla et attrapa un pan du tissu blanc dans sa main, regardant le visage du jeune homme de ses yeux rouges. Puis il sourit «Set!» gazouilla-t-il, se pelotonnant contre le torse du jeune président, ses cheveux chatouillant le cou du duelliste. Il ne pleurait plus, souriant maintenant avec bonheur.

Jounouchi fut le premier à réagir «Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Kaiba? Rends-le tout de suite!

\- Rien du tout. Je te ferrais remarquer qu'il est venu vers moi de son plein gré.» Les lèvres du jeune homme se retroussèrent en un sourire mielleux «Mais peut-être n'arrives-tu pas à accepter qu'il me choisisse, moi. Parce qu'il t'a rejeté non?»

Le blond rougit de colère «Tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper d'un enfant!»

Mokuba s'indigna «Et je suis quoi moi? Il prend soin de moi depuis que nous sommes enfants. Et il avait _10 ans_ à l'époque!» Son regard défiait quiconque de mettre en doute les capacités parentales de son aîné. «Il s'y connaît mieux que n'importe qui ici...» Il se mordilla la lèvre «Sauf vous monsieur Mutou.» Marmonna-t-il, gêné, à l'adresse de Sugoroku.

«Pas de mal mon garçon, tu as probablement raison.» Répondit le vieil homme, posant un regard presque attendri sur le grand frère du garçon.

Mal à l'aise, le blond détourna le regard. _Cela était indéniable._ «Un bébé ce n'est pas la même chose!» contra-t-il, n'acceptant pas d'être en tord. «Être père, ce n'est pas être grand frère! Parce c'est de ce qu'a besoin ce bébé, d'un parent. Tu serais capable d'être un ''papa'' toi?» Il eut un ricanement méprisant, poussé probablement par la jalousie «Avec l'exemple que tu as eu...»

 _C'était un coup bas._

Le plus riche serra les dents. _Parce que c'est toi, vivant **seul** avec un père alcoolique qui pense pouvoir lui offrir le meilleur? Qui pense être un meilleur exemple? _Seto se retint juste à temps de dire cela. Inutile d'être aussi mesquin et cruel, il savait ce que c'était d'avoir un exemple pitoyable. «Je suis sans doute plus compétant que toi. Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière. Mais je peux lui offrir le meilleur environnement.

\- L'argent n'est rien pour un enfant. Tu peux le pourrir mais sans affection, il ne sera jamais heureux.» Répliqua le maître du dragon noir «Yugi peut lui offrir bien plus de tendresse que tu ne pourras jamais! Tu n'es pas capable de lui donner cet amour indispensable à...»

Le petit frère de Kaiba lui lança un regard mauvais «J'estime recevoir assez d'affection pour mon bien-être émotionnel, merci de t'en inquiéter!

\- Tu n'est pas un bébé Mokuba! Tu es un pré-adolescent!

\- Seto s'occupe de moi depuis que j'ai CINQ ans!

\- Cinq ans oui. _Tu n'étais pas un bébé_!»

Ils se défièrent du regard. Soudain Atem gémit et se mit à pleurer, s'agrippant au manteau de son protecteur. Celui-ci claqua de la langue «Cela suffit tous les deux, n'élevez pas la voix, vous lui faites peur!» il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux tricolores. Sa voix s'adoucit tandis qu'il s'adressait au petit «Tout va bien, tout va bien.». L'enfant renifla et enfouit son visage dans le col du manteau, les yeux fermés, épuisé.

Seto releva les yeux vers le groupe «Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus douce. Peut-être que je ne suis pas un exemple, mais je peux lui offrir tout ce dont il a besoin.

\- Et moi je peux l'aider.» S'exclama Mokuba «On peut lui offrir la meilleure vie possible! Et on peut lui offrir beaucoup d'affection à nous deux!

\- Yugi peut lui-aussi. Et son grand-père. Ils pourront lui donner tout l'amour dont il a besoin.

\- Ho? Vous avez mis sa mère au courant aussi? Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui dire quand vous rentrerez avec un bébé? Que Yugi a fauté à 14 ans avec une égyptienne?»

Le jeune duelliste, qui venait de gagner son duel, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Sans compter que le bébé semblait aux anges dans les bras du châtain.

«Peux-tu promettre que tu en prendras soin, Kaiba? Que tu prendras toutes les responsabilités, que tu lui donneras tout ce dont il a besoin...

\- Et que tu l'aimeras.» Intervint Anzu.

Le génie ferma les yeux, agacé. _Combien de fois allaient-il lui demander cela exactement?_ «Je ferais de mon mieux pour lui donner la meilleure vie possible, que cette deuxième chance soit la plus heureuse possible.

\- Très bien.

\- Yugi, comment tu peux le...

\- Atem a choisi. Il veut Kaiba.»

Les yeux rubis se rouvrirent, et se levèrent vers son protecteur «Set ~» Il leva une petite main pur toucher la peau pâle du châtain. Un grand sourire ourlait ses lèvres.

«Bien entendu Yugi...tu pourras venir autant de fois que tu le désireras.»

Le jeune duelliste sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir devant cette déclaration de paix. Kaiba allait faire un effort, nul doute là-dessus.

 _Peut-être était-ce le meilleur choix effectivement._

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
